


Anything You Want, Everything I'll Give

by raspbirry_pancakes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is Bad at Feelings, I can't believe that's an actual tag, M/M, Roman is persuasive as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspbirry_pancakes/pseuds/raspbirry_pancakes
Summary: Virgil knows those actions, knows the soft whispers and the deliberate touches secondhand. He just never thought he’d be the one experiencing them.ORThe one where Virgil is oblivious and misinterprets something as simple as Roman flirting with him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174





	Anything You Want, Everything I'll Give

Virgil wasn’t a fool, and while he wasn’t quite as observant as Logan, he could still tell when patterns tended to repeat themselves over and over. 

The instigator of the pattern was Roman. 

The human embodiment of Disney movies and musicals seemingly had a dark side that could rival Damien’s, or ‘Deceit,’ as others called him. His power? He was persuasive.

An underestimated skill, one might add, because someone with that trait could do an awful lot.

Virgil was in the school’s auditorium late one night, finishing last minute tech details for the oncoming show when he heard Roman and another man enter.

Virgil was in the box in the very back of the room, very much out of sight, and was able to get a full view of the two of them. 

“-I didn’t want to say anything, but the tech keeps malfunctioning and the other performers and I keep missing our cues.” Roman looked down as tears formed in his eyes, “I’m just so scared that I’m going to mess up, this show is such a big deal for the school.”

Virgil blinked, surprised, as tears fell down Roman’s cheeks. The few times he had ever seen the other cry had never been about something as mundane as tech equipment. Not to mention that, while, yes, the equipment had been a bit slow-going, no one had messed up their scenes yet. In fact, the only people who noticed so far were the techies. 

The guy, clearly as surprised as Virgil at Roman’s tears, quickly took Roman’s hand and sputtered words of comfort.

“No, no. Please don’t cry, we’ll think of something,” he tried, obviously unused to comforting people. “I, um, my dad owns a really cool company with a lot of modern tech equipment, and I’m sure he wouldn’t mind donating a bit of it to the school.” 

Roman wiped away the stray tears and waved off the other’s offer, “No, no, it’s alright. I couldn’t ask for you to do that.” 

“It’s really not a problem at all,” he insisted, looking much relieved now that Roman stopped crying, “besides, I’d do anything to help the theater.” 

Virgil barely managed to hold back a snort at that, watching as the guy was not so subtly checking Roman out. 

If Roman noticed he didn’t act like it, and instead brushed his hair back from his eyes, beaming gratefully at the other.

“Thank you so much, Nathan. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Nathan visibly reddened with a bashful smile, looking away as Roman leaned into his side.

“I-I’m just doing what I can,” Roman’s smile widened and Nathan seemed to redden more.

“Do- do you want to go out sometime? Not like a date- or not _not_ like a date, but more like... there’s a new musical coming out and I know how you like musicals and-“

“Sounds good,” Roman said easily, intertwining their fingers and pulling him out the stage doors.

Thanks to the new equipment, their show was a massive success, and Roman broke up with Nathan two weeks after the final production.   
  


* * *

The second time Virgil saw it happen was when he was heading to the campus library. Roman and a girl, Marcy, if Virgil remembered correctly, were sitting by the fountain. 

Intrigued, Virgil sat at a table nearby, not close enough to attract their attention, but still close enough to listen, and pulled out his book. 

“I just don’t know what to do. Everyone expects me to be just like my parents and to take over the family business, but it’s not really for me,” Marcy tugged at her sleeves uncomfortably.

Roman studied her for a moment, “Well what do you want to do?”

“My parents want me to be a doctor-“

“I didn’t ask about what your parents wanted. I asked what you wanted.” 

She paused and started fiddling with the crumbled blocks, “I want to paint.”

“Then paint.”

A bittersweet smile crossed her face, “You make it sound so simple.”

“Isn’t it though?” 

“Of course it isn’t. My parents would never allow me to do something so... undignified.”

“I’d hardly call it that.”

“What would you call it then?”

“Freeing, passionate,” Roman caught her eye, “beautiful.”

Marcy flushed as Virgil bit back a growl. She looked undecided for a moment, before speaking again.

“Thanks for helping me out, I really didn’t mean to dump all this on you.”

“It’s fine. I’m happy to help.”

“You’re just so easy to talk to, Roman.”

“You’re easy to listen to.”

Marcy just flushed once more and mumbled something that had Roman laugh quietly. 

Virgil just grit his teeth and headed to the library to return his book. 

A week later, Roman invited him to go see the newest Marvel movie with him on the opening night. Unsurprisingly, tickets were already sold out, so how Roman got his hands on not just one, but two, was a mystery.

Later, Virgil found out that Marcy’s aunt worked for the company producing the movie, which is why Roman had the tickets so early. 

Virgil tried to feel sympathetic or even guilty for Roman’s actions. In the end, he felt none, and attended the premiere of the movie with ease. 

* * *

The next time was definitely an eye opener, so even if Virgil hadn’t suspected anything in the first place he definitely would’ve figured it out then. 

Virgil, Roman, Patton, and Logan had decided to go to a bar as a small celebration for finishing their final exams before winter break. Logan and Patton had wandered off together, and Virgil had a feeling that he wouldn’t be seeing either of them for the rest of the night, so he and Roman made easy conversation and drank together. 

After a while the waiter brought over another drink and placed it in front of Roman. 

“Paid for by the gentleman by the bar,” she said, eyeing Virgil with a brief look of pity. 

Virgil wanted to roll his eyes but refrained, instead choosing to smile tightly at her before she headed off to another table.

Roman lifted his drink and smiled in appreciation to the man who winked back. Virgil just tried not to make it too obvious that he knocked back his entire glass in the last three seconds. 

Within a few minutes, the new guy, Greg, was seated by Roman, deep in reasoning about the importance of the right software when designing blueprints on computers. His detailed explanation, while having potential, was exceptionally dry and could bore even Logan to tears. 

Virgil just sipped his third refill since Greg had joined them, and these drinks were _definitely_ not for the weak, watching with a hint of amusement as Roman nodded along studiously, appearing fascinated, but was no doubt about ready to rip out his beautiful crimson hair. 

For a split-second, Roman’s eyes dropped and Virgil’s followed. The guy had his car keys attached to a key chain around one of his belt loops. Virgil easily recognized the symbol as being keys to a Ferrari.

Roman instantly perked up and began to steer the conversation towards cars as Virgil just sighed and knocked back his fourth drink. 

Soon, Roman was sipping his drink idly and leaning against Greg as he ranted on about car parts and his buddy who set him up with a great deal on his new car. 

Roman offered inputs every once in a while, much to the delight of the other man who was used to the silence from before.

After a bit of watching Roman nod intently and ask innocent questions about cars, which Virgil knew he knew the answers to, one of his favorite musicals being ‘Hands On a Hard Body’ and all, he headed to the bathroom for a quick mental break.

When he returned, Roman was halfway in Greg’s lap, trailing his fingers down his chest, whispering something in his ear. 

Virgil felt sick just having a glimpse of that, and quickly turned to pay his bill and leave the bar. Since Roman was his ride and his shitty car was out of commission, Virgil took the subway home, all the while ignoring Roman’s curious texts as to where he went. 

Neither brought up that night, but Roman did give Virgil his old car when he got a new Porsche. 

* * *

After that, the signs became easy to spot. Roman would want something, find someone who had access to it, and with a bit of prodding, be given exactly what he wanted. 

Virgil had to give him props for his system, it was rather impressive after all. And Virgil couldn’t find in himself to care after a while, especially when Roman would often share his good fortune with his friends. 

In fact, Virgil had been so good at picking up the pattern of Roman trying to get something from _other_ people that he didn’t even notice for a while when it began to happen to _him._

* * *

Now, Virgil knows those actions, knows the soft whispers and the deliberate touches secondhand. He just never thought he’d be the one experiencing them.

Virgil was alone in his apartment when Roman stopped by. He let himself in using the key he had given him a few years prior and just dropped into the couch next to Virgil and sat silently as they watched “Up”.

After a few minutes of silence, Roman leaned against Virgil’s side and let out a sigh. 

Like a good friend, Virgil ignored him.

Roman sighed again, louder.

Like a best friend, Virgil ignored him.

Roman sighed again, even louder.

Like the _best_ friend, Virgil covered Roman’s mouth with his hand.

“Please shut the fuck up.”

Roman glared at Virgil. Virgil glared at Roman.

Something warm licked against his palm and Virgil dropped his hand from Roman’s mouth immediately and shuddered, wiping the saliva off his hand as Roman grinned and proceeded to drape his entire body across his lap. 

“You’re gross,” Virgil informed him flatly.

Roman’s grin just widened as he shifted to get more comfortable, “It’s the body’s natural response, what’d you expect?” 

Virgil just rolled his eyes and looked back up at the screen.

“But I’d be more than happy to share saliva with you other ways.”

Virgil’s head snapped back down so fast he was almost positive he broke something. 

“What?”

“I don’t repeat offers, Virg,” Roman winked, Virgil cursing to himself as he could feel his face heat. 

Sure, this hadn’t been the first time he had made a comment like this, but it had never happened when it was just the two of them. This felt more intimate- more _private,_ without the company of others. 

Roman smiled up at him, and he seemed almost… _expectant._

A few pieces of the puzzle slid into place and Virgil felt his heart drop. 

Roman wanted something. Not Virgil, but something Virgil _had._

At the end of the day, Virgil meant nothing more to Roman than any of those faceless people had. He was one of his means to an end, nothing more. 

Virgil flicked Roman’s temple and rolled his eyes, “Shut up and watch the movie.” 

If he was being used as a means to an end, Virgil was going to prolong it as long as possible. 

* * *

For whatever the reason, that day seemed to flip a switch in Roman. He flirted with Virgil more openly, touched him as often as possible, and was practically glued to his side. 

Virgil couldn’t even pretend he didn’t like it. Roman’s presence, for whatever reason, calmed him instantly, relaxing his tense muscles and clearing his head. 

He was in too deep. 

* * *

The heavy look of _want_ was slowly becoming a permanent fixture on Roman’s face. With every breath he took and laugh they shared, Virgil was willing to bet his face reflected it, but for something entirely different. 

Virgil desperately wished for someone else to have what he needed. It would hurt to see Roman with someone else, but at least it would be brief, and then they could continue their relationship with ease.

They were lying on Virgil’s couch, their positions reminiscent of when Virgil came to his realization all those months ago. This time, Virgil’s fingers were combing through Roman’s hair, eyes closed, as he watched- though more like _listened-_ to the opening of Deadpool 2. 

“Always suspected you had magic fingers, I just hoped you’d use them some other way,” Roman hummed as his eyes opened just enough for him to see the other. 

Virgil just ignored him and mumbled along the lyrics to “9-to-5.” 

Roman continued to stare up at him until he felt heat rushing to his face. 

“What?”

Roman sat up quickly, startling Virgil, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him close until their lips met. 

The kiss was gentle, sweet even. But it was also frantic, rushed, like Roman was scared he’d never be able to do it again. Virgil gave back as much as he could, allowing himself to pretend that for just one moment, Roman wanted nothing he had to give, and Virgil was simply… enough. 

Virgil moved away, and reality came crashing back. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Roman’s expression was enough to make him feel sick.

His face was written with want and longing, and just a hint of pleasure, the face Virgil was familiar with seeing when he was _so close_ to getting what he wanted. 

Virgil let out a low chuckle, closing his eyes to keep the tears at bay. 

This was it. This was how it’s going to end. 

Roman sounded confused, “Virgil?”

“Just take it.”

“What?”

“Whatever it is you want, you can have. You don’t have to keep doing this.”

Virgil bit the side of his cheek as he dug his nails into his palms. 

“I don’t want anything,” Roman said.

_A true actor to the very end._

“Yes you do, you _always_ want something,” he opened his eyes and recoiled as he felt Roman reach for his hands. “And I can’t do this anymore.”

Roman looked hurt, “I don’t understand…”

“Anything you want, I’ll give. You don’t have to do all this, to… to pretend you like me just to get something you want. You can just ask, no flirting necessary.” 

Roman just blinked, looking dumbfounded.

“What exactly do you think has been going on?”

Virgil huffed angrily, “You mess with people to get what you want. You did it to Nathan, to Marcy, to _me,_ what else could I be talking about?”

Roman the nerve to look embarrassed, “I didn’t do that for me, I did it for _you.”_

“...What?”

* * *

“Damn it,” Virgil muttered as the cue for the scene change came late for the fourth time that day. 

He was watching as Joan pressed the button on time, yet the light refused to dim on time, ruining what was supposed to be a really cool effect. 

Virgil was close to throwing his laptop out the window when he heard Roman knock on the inside of the door frame. 

“Hey Virg, you good?” 

“Mhm,” he answered distractedly, mentally timing how slow the program was running. 

It seemed to take a different variety of seconds each time, meaning that he couldn’t even set a time for when to press the buttons early to get the cues on time-

“It’s just that Talyn told me that you’re getting pissed about the equipment, and you’re starting to scare the freshmen.”

“That’s nice- son of a _bitch,”_ he hissed as a switch broke off completely. 

Virgil felt two hands begin to pull him away from the equipment, “Nope nope, that’s enough for today. We can’t have you swearing around the kiddies.”

“I’m sure they’ve already said worse,” Virgil grumbled, but still allowed himself to be pulled out of the box.

“That’s just what they want you to believe,” Roman responded in a conspiratorial whisper. “We gotta keep ‘em as pure as possible.”

Virgil just rolled his eyes. 

“And don’t worry,” Roman added, “I’m sure we can figure out what to do about the equipment.”

* * *

“Holy fUCK! Roman, the new Avengers movie is coming out!” Virgil practically kicked down the front door to Roman’s dorm. 

Roman barely looked up from the magazine he was reading from on his bed, “You want to go see it?”

Virgil dropped onto the floor and stared up at the ceiling, “There’s no way we’d be able to go see it during the first week of its premiere. We’re broke college students. And everyone knows that you have to wait a week before spoiling anything-”

“Tell that to the dick who spoiled Civil War for me after two days-”

“-and the whole movie is going to be ruined for me.”

Roman didn’t say anything, but he did reach over the side of the bed to give him a pat on the head.

* * *

“Need another ride?” Roman’s voice was a bit staticky over the phone, most likely because he was passing under a tunnel for a second, but it still gave Virgil a twinge of paranoia that a second piece of machinery would give up on him today. 

“Yeah. My shit car decided to stop working altogether.”

“You going to get a new one?”

“Can’t afford a new one. Looks like the subway and cabs are going to be my best friends for a while.”

“You know that’ll be crazy expensive, right?”

“Walking’s free.”

“But it’s a major pain in the ass.”

“In the _legs,_ you mean.”

“Don’t make me hang up on you.”

That brought a laugh out of Virgil for the first time all day.

Pretty soon, Roman pulled up. With a shit-eating grin he rolled down the window and called out loudly, “Hey sexy! How much for the night?”

Virgil turned bright red as passerby turned to see who he was talking to. 

He quickly got in the passenger seat, ducking low to avoid the windows, and punching Roman’s shoulder furiously as the other tried to contain his hysterical laughter. 

“I changed my mind. I’m going to get another car soon.”

* * *

Virgil blinked, face heating as Roman succeeded in taking his hands this time, “I don’t… I don’t understand.”

“Still dense as ever,” Roman mumbled, a smile gracing his lips as he intertwined their fingers. “It’s for you, Virgil. It’s always been for you.”

Virgil’s mind was racing, thoughts crashing into each other mercilessly as he struggled to comprehend what he was hearing. He was growing dizzy with disbelief, anxious from hope, fearful from desire. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, beating louder than any drum he’s ever heard, unsettling him further and Virgil could feel himself tensing at everything- the battering of his heart, the click of the AC that always made too much noise, and everything was growing to be too much, and- and Roman sat patiently at his side, gently stroking his thumb over the back of his hand, grounding him, bringing him back. 

Virgil exhaled shakily, steadying himself.

“You really did all that for me?”

Roman looked tired, but relieved that he was starting to believe him, “Of course. I don’t even like Marvel.”

“You _what-”_

“But I do like you, Virgil. And I want to give this a shot.”

Virgil was at a loss of words. He didn’t know what to say. After everything, his feelings being reciprocated wasn’t a possibility he had ever entertained. 

“Virgil-” 

“You really don’t want anything?”

Roman hesitated, and Virgil’s breath caught in his throat.

_I knew it. I knew it. He wants something, he always wants something-_

“I want you,” Virgil broke into a grin as the other continued. “And earlier you _did_ promise to give me whatever I wanted-”

“You talk too much,” he said, barely giving Roman enough time to gasp in offense before kissing him soundly. 

**Author's Note:**

> “So you really don’t like Marvel?”
> 
> “DC’s better.”
> 
> “You lying motherfu-"


End file.
